


Akechi’s Hot Boiled Underwear

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Exposed Stomach, M/M, Scat, mud pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: i want to ferment a pound of akechi's used underwear and have it ferment in a pot of boiling hot water than shove it in a spray bottle to febreeze my house with the smell of a man with pheromones





	Akechi’s Hot Boiled Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself for finally getting out of my 8 month inpatient in rehab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Myself+for+finally+getting+out+of+my+8+month+inpatient+in+rehab).



akechi was being hospitalized for the humongous erection that was bobbling through out his genes. hardened and streams of semen were already packed for departure for the airline in akechi’s testicals eager for release but he had no where to blow his load so he just started sticking several fingers into his asshole and since of the pressure backfired on his large intestine, it had pushed out the digested hospital turkey sandwich with swiss and mustard,from last night and a few rolos plopped rolled on out in miniature zip lock baggies. seeing the mess he has made of himself he thought that well since i’m already dirty there’s no point in stopping now so he just started kneeding his fingers into the smelly solid that just plummeted out of his anus. making a mud pie then drizzling it with his fat fucking load that he kept in store earlier. this looks like a tasty snack he started munching on his shit pie and caressing it’s rubbery yet muddy texture on his taste buds and his tongue started turning all brown along with his saliva turning into a weird ass yellow with little bits of poop in it this wasn’t going to stop him it was so delicious he just kept biting down on his fucking shit and going full ham and fucking shaking his face deep into it and it got alover his nose, he looked exactly like one of yusuke’s paintings it was such a beautiful sight to behold and that just made his pelvic gertile tighten with ecstasy, leading his microscopic penis to arch forward and twitch, it was craving the ecoli, the infection in the urethra. akechi gave in and started slabbing the rest of his decomposition onto his insulin needle and inserted it into the top of his cock and shooted the turds all up in there and holy fuck it burned but it burned so good akechi was screaming in pleasure with mountains of spit dripping from his mouth down his chest and lubricating his flaccid nipples that now got hardened and started pulsing to the beat of skrillex’s skin cells when they cast mitosis and regroup themselves with asexual reproduction god it fucking felt so good it was like a general rush of ritalin akechi started beatng his dick so hard and the cum backfired outwards along with the burning shit he stuck in it earlier it was a stream of fireworks youd' see at disney world it was so tempting akechi opened his mouth to catch every drop of his cumemade, not wanting to miss every second of this lustful moment. he laid there on his hospital bed gasping in delight. after his heart rate went down a bit on the monitor next to him he pressed the nurse pager so he could get new sheets and a sponge bath.


End file.
